Una misión sencilla
by Manu259
Summary: Un conjunto de drabbles que participa en el reto Mes de apreciación, Enero-2016: Kanda Yu del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Buenas al que lea, este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación, Enero 2016: Kanda Yu (reviso que una katana no venga a cortarme a la mitad –suspiro aliviado-).**

 **Bueno este fue uno de los retos más difíciles para mí, ya que por lo general Kanda si no está peleando está comiendo soba con una expresión de 'acérquense y los asesino', pero en fin.**

 **Lo que me toco fue:**

 **Emoción: Antipatía.**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Elemento: Aire.**

 **Rated: K (plus)**

 **El número de palabras, según Word: 222 (que numero ¿eh? jaja)**

 **Y el Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece, espero les guste.**

* * *

-Él no se calla- Kanda pensó mientras intentaba comer su soba en paz.

-Entonces Kanda, ¿Qué tal fue tu misión?- Lavi le preguntó con su actitud de siempre. –La mía fue muy difícil, además de que había una cantidad ridícula de akumas el panda no dejaba de molestarme para que trabajara con unos reportes de los Bookman-

Lavi había estado hablando de eso más o menos desde que volvió de su misión y encontró a Kanda.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- Lavi le volvió a preguntar, Kanda solo siguió ignorándolo mientras comía. –Vamos dime- Lavi insistió mientras empezaba a empujar su cabeza con un dedo, provocando que una marca de molestia apareciera en la cabeza del samurái.

-O paras o pierdes la mano- Kanda amenazo en voz baja.

-Bueno, no tienes que ponerte así-. Lavi inmediatamente levanto las manos en frente de él como para defenderse. –Pero vamos dime, Yu-

Todavía no había terminado de decir su nombre cuando una katana apareció tocando su nariz.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?- Kanda preguntó con su aura de demonio alrededor. –No me llames por mi primer nombre, baka usagi-.

Lavi se quedó en el lugar temblando unos segundos hasta que Kanda retiro su katana se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

-Siento que perdí algunos años de vida- Lavi dijo con la cara pálida.

* * *

 **Hasta acá el primero, si todo va bien debería haberlos subido todos ya.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Acá el segundo capítulo.**

 **Lo que me toco:**

 **Emoción: Antipatía.**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Elemento: Aire.**

 **Rated: K (plus)**

 **El número de palabras, según Word: 437**

 **Y el Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece, espero les guste.**

* * *

-Baka usagi- Kanda maldijo a la nada mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

-Oi Kanda- Se dio la vuelta cuando escucho a Lenalee llamándolo.

-¿Qué?-

-Hola, Nii-san quería verte parece que te quiere encargar una nueva misión-.

Sin decir nada más él solo empezó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Komui.

-Suerte-. Lenalee le dijo sonriendo mientras se iba en otra dirección.

Cuando llegó a la oficina vio a Allen y Lavi también dentro.

-Moyashi- Kanda dijo de la nada.

-Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda- Allen dijo con una sonrisa similar a la del póker.

Parecía que ambos estaban listos para atacar el otro cuando Komui llamo su atención aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Entonces cuál es la misión?- Lavi preguntó para ayudar a evitar una catástrofe.

-Su misión es recuperar un fragmento de Inocencia que los buscadores encontraron- Komui dijo. –La razón por la que los estoy mandando a los tres es que según los reportes hay un número exagerado de akumas- Antes que Kanda pudiera protestar Komui le dijo esto. –Un buscador les dará los detalles en cuanto lleguen, suerte-. Con eso los tres dejaron la oficina de Komui, se prepararon y salieron a buscar el tren.

-Oi, ahora que lo pienso creo que nunca nos habían mandado en una misión a los tres, ¿cierto?- Allen preguntó para tratar de iniciar conversación.

-¿De qué hablas Allen, acaso olvidaste el Arca?- Lavi preguntó.

-Baka moyashi-.

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir- Allen respondió con una sonrisa forzada. –Hablo de que nunca nos habían mandado a los tres juntos desde el principio, al menos desde que llegue si iba con Kanda, Lavi no venía y viceversa-.

-Oh, es cierto-. Lavi concluyo.

-Moyashi- Kanda solo repitió el 'cariñoso' apodo que le había dado a Allen.

-Es Allen, BaKanda-.

-Moyashi-

-BaKanda-

Los dos empezaron a mirarse como si se quisieran matar.

-Jaja, ustedes dos sí que se llevan bien- Lavi dijo con una risa.

-¡Claro que no!- Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Pero ya saben, dicen que cuanto más pelean los amigos más cercanos son-

-Entonces tú y Kanda deben de ser muy unidos, ¿verdad?- Allen respondió a eso.

-Pero claro, después de todo somos los mejores amigos, ¿cierto Yu?- Lavi dijo esto mientras ponía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kanda.

-No me toques, ni me llames por mi primer nombre- Esto no lo gritó pero por el tono era obvio que estaba molesto. -Usagi- Con la última palabra le dio una mirada que hizo que lo soltara y se quedara congelado en el lugar.

Siguieron así durante unos segundos hasta que el tren llegó y ellos entraron.

* * *

 **Y acá dejo otro.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Vamos, que puedo llegar.**

 **Lo que me toco:**

 **Emoción: Antipatía.**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Elemento: Aire.**

 **Rated: K (plus)**

 **El número de palabras, según Word: 303**

 **Y el Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece, espero les guste.**

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la estación un buscador ya los estaba esperando a los tres.

-Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando-. El buscador dijo acercándose a ellos pero.

-¡Akuma!- Allen gritó, los tres dieron un paso atrás antes de preparar sus respectiva Inocencias.

-Je je, parece que no tuvimos suerte, ¿quién diría que te enviarían a ti, Allen Walker?- El buscador dijo antes de salir de su disfraz de humano y aparecer como un akuma nivel 2, con tres caras y seis brazos, cada uno de estos sosteniendo una espada. –Pero no importa, solo significa que tengo que eliminarlos-

Varios akumas más aparecieron, de entre nivel 1 y 3.

-Parece que la fiesta empezó temprano-. Lavi dijo en tono de broma pero manteniendo la guardia con su martillo.

-Batou-. Kanda solo dijo eso para activar su Mugen.

-Activar-. Allen dijo convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en una espada.

Y con eso los tres saltaron a la pelea.

Aunque eran muchos, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a pelear en desventaja numérica por lo que se las ingeniaban para eliminarlos mientras evitaban la mayor cantidad de daño posible.

Pronto solo quedaron unos pocos akumas.

-Malditos exorcistas-. Un nivel 2 gritó antes de ser cortado a la mitad por Kanda.

Allen y Lavi acabando con un nivel 3 que intento atacar a Kanda por la espalda.

Cuando solo quedo el nivel 2 que trato de engañarlos, él trato de atacarlos pero los tres fueron más rápidos y lo atravesaron como una ráfaga de aire.

-Parece que esos eran todos-. Allen dijo luego de comprobarlo con su ojo.

-Cielos, esos sujetos fueron molestos, no pensé que nos atacarían ni bien bajáramos- Lavi se quejó guardando su martillo.

-Tch- Fue el único sonido que hizo Kanda.

-Vamos aún tenemos que encontrar la Inocencia-. Con esas palabras los tres empezaron a caminar.

* * *

 **Acá dejo otro, parece que si podre terminar.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Lo logre.**

 **Lo que me toco:**

 **Emoción: Antipatía.**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Elemento: Aire.**

 **Rated: K (plus)**

 **El número de palabras, según Word: 422**

 **Y el Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece, espero les guste.**

* * *

Aunque ellos habían temido lo peor cuando el buscador que los recibió resulto ser un akuma, parece que ese no era el caso.

-Entonces un akuma se hizo pasar por uno de nosotros- El buscador que parecía estar a cargo pensó en voz alta luego de escuchar su historia.

-Sí, ¿falta alguno de su grupo?- Lavi preguntó.

-No, nos contamos 3 veces por día como una precaución y ninguno de nosotros falta-. Allen reviso con su ojo si alguien era un akuma al escuchar eso pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

-Parece que no hay problema-

-Supongo que ese akuma consiguió un disfraz en alguna parte, de cualquier forma sobre la Inocencia-.

-Ah sí, aquí esta-.

-Eh, ¿la tienen?-

-Si, tuvimos suerte y pudimos recuperarla antes que los akumas nos vieran, pedimos refuerzos ya que no nos parecía una buena idea el intentar llevarla de vuelta nosotros mismos-.

-Impresionante- Allen los elogio.

-No, nosotros tuvimos suerte, por algún motivo casi todos se fueron a algún otro lado así que encerramos a los nivel 1 que quedaron con nuestros sellos mientras la recuperábamos-

-Aun así es impresionante, buen trabajo- Lavi también los felicito.

-Gracias, por favor tengan cuidado al llevarla de regreso-.

-Por supuesto, déjennoslo a nosotros- Allen dijo con una sonrisa guardando la Inocencia en su bolsillo.

-¿Ustedes estarán bien?-

-Por favor no se preocupen, estaremos bien-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos-. Allen y Lavi se despidieron, Kanda solo se dio la vuelta.

-No tienes por qué ser tan malhumorado Yu-chan- Lavi dijo en tono de broma.

-Urusai-. Kanda le respondió.

-Ojala todas las misiones fueran tan sencillas, solo tuvimos que eliminar algunos akumas y ya estamos de vuelta-.

-Ellos hicieron un buen trabajo- Allen menciono.

-Sí, solo esperemos que no se vuelva una costumbre, no se sabe si tendrán tanta suerte la próxima vez- Lavi respondió con una expresión algo preocupada.

-Apresúrense- Kanda les dijo a ambos con su tono de siempre.

-No seas así Yu-chan- Lavi le dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello. -¿No estas feliz que la misión fue tan sencilla?-

-Baka usagi-. En cuanto dijo estas palabras su katana estaba a milímetros de su ojo bueno. -¿Quieres que te deje ciego?-

Sin responder Lavi solo empezó a correr mientras trataba de esquivar los cortes de Kanda.

-Jajaja- Allen se río de la situación mientras los seguía.

Y aunque estaba corriendo Lavi no mostraba miedo en su expresión, solo una sonrisa divertida.

Y Kanda

-¡Ven aquí para que te corte en dos!- Kanda parecía estar cegado por la ira.

* * *

 **Y acá el ultimo.**

 **No saben lo que me costó hacer esto, me es muy difícil escribir sobre Kanda si no es una pelea, pero bueno si pude.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


End file.
